


An Abnormal Day at the Sinful Succulence Bakery

by PrettyClouds



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bewildered Morgana, Friendly chatting, How Do I Tag This, Possible Ships?, Ruthless Pantheon in an apron, Suspicious Teemo, This is canon i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyClouds/pseuds/PrettyClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Pantheon were having a slow work day at Sinful Succulence, All this changes when a certain Darkin steps inside the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abnormal Day at the Sinful Succulence Bakery

"Panth, Do you have to wear that?"  
"Of course I do! This is traditional Targonian baking armor!" Said the spartan, Tying his white apron. The artisan of war wasn't wearing much aside from his apron, His wardrobe being his trademark helmet and a tight pair of shorts. Pantheon turned the sign on the front of the door to have the side that said 'OPEN' facing out of the shop.  
"If you insist.." Morgana sighed, Putting her chefs hat on and bushing her purple hair out of her face. The fallen angel really didn't know why she or the Artisan were even at work today, Nobody ever came into Sinful Succulence on Wednesday, They were all to busy at Sona's club, Support or Feed. But, She took her place at the front desk, Sitting on a stool and reading a book while Pantheon went into the back to start making their more popular dishes.

An hour passes until Morgana hears the ringing bell that heralds someone's arrival at the bakery. She looked up from her book, To see two yordles walking up to the front desk. Teemo, The Swift Scout, and Tristana, The bandle gunner. The pair reached the counter, and Teemo got on a stool the was designed to let yordles reach higher places. "Didn't expect to see you hear today, Teemo. What's the occasion?" The fallen angel asks, closing her book and giving Teemo her full attention. "Oh, Uh, Me and Trist are on a date, and she suggested we come here." The fact that someone would actually want to be in a relationship with Teemo shocked Morgana, She couldn't count how many times that he had screwed her up on the rift. However, she appreciated that Tristana wanted to come here on her date. She smiles and looks down at Trist, Who was still on the floor. "You've got good taste, Tristana. Take a seat please, Pantheon with be with you in a moment." Teemo was yanked off the stool he was on and was practically dragged by The Bandle Gunner to a table by the window. She moved with surprising speed, The angel remarked.

Morgana got out up from her stool, And went into the kitchen in back. Pantheon had just finished making a batch of their most popular dish, Poro shaped pastries that came in a variety of colors and flavors. "Panth, I can take over from here, We have customers and I need you to see what they want." The spartan nodded, And went out front. Morgana picked up the tray of Poro Pastries, and slid them into the glass case at the front desk. The scent of them was indescribable, she really didn't know how Pantheon did it.  
Speaking of Pantheon, he went back into the kitchen with a piece of paper In his hand. He motioned for Morgana to follow him. She shrugged, it was a slow day, She didn't really think that they would need some one at the front desk right now.

"What did they order?" The angel asked.  
"Tristana ordered the Firecracker Cupcakes, And Teemo seemed indecisive. He just said to give him my favorite thing on the menu." Pantheon responded, Grabbing ingredients.  
Morgana crossed her arms, leaning on a counter. "You really think he can handle the Targonian Sol cake?"  
"Not likely, it's very much and acquired taste. But it's my favorite thing on our menu, And he did ask for it." Pantheon said As he got out a tray, setting it on the counter and opening the oven. "And besides, Morg. I know how you feel about Teemo on the rift. You should enjoy watching him try to eat the Sol cake."  
Morgana snickered for a brief moment, Taking some time to picture the Swift Scout taking his first bite of the cake. The pair quickly got to work, Morgana making the Firecracker Cupcakes, And Pantheon working on the Sol Cake. "Hey, Panth, Why is it called a Sol Cake anyway?" Morgana inquired, Casting a minor Black Shield on the dough so it wouldn't burn. "Ah, Good question actually. It's named after the Star Forger, Aurelion Sol. He played quite a big role in Targonian history." The fallen angel's violet eyes widened upon hearing the Artisan's response. "Wait, Played a role in Targonian history? You mean he was.." "Real? Yes. Ancient Targonians enslaved Aurelion centuries ago by tricking him with a enchanted gift, And used him to fight battles that they couldn't. I personally think that doing that to such a powerful being wasn't a good idea, The magic that controls him could be weakening." Pantheon said, Adding various asorted spices to the cake batter. "Wow... I thought he was just a myth. Then again, That's what I thought about Bard, But now he's in the League. I really should just assume that most myths are real.." Pantheon couldn't help but chuckle at the Angel's remark.

The two of them continued with their usual routine, Baking, Chatting, And of course, Morgana venting about Kayle. Pantheon really thought that the two sisters needed to work things out, A relationship as unhealthy as theirs isn't a good thing in the slightest. However, Morgana's head snaps up when she hears the bell at the front door ring, Signaling that a customer had entered her shop. "Ah, Panth, We've got another one. I'll be back in a moment, Think you can handle everything back here?" "Have I ever not been able to?" Pantheon looked back at the Angel, And winked one of this glowing orange eyes. Morgana smiled, And shook her head a little. "Sorry that I ever doubted you." She left the kitchen, Going up to the front desk. Teemo and Tristana were still waiting their food, But were staring at the front door in shock. Hell, So was Morgana. Ducking to be able to fit in the door, And now standing in the shop, Was none other than the Darkin Blade himself, Aatrox. Morgana felt a cold shiver of fear run up her spine, What the hell was he doing here? Pantheon had told her all about Aatrox, How he was well known in Targon as the 'god of war', And also how he could single handedly turn the tide of a war, But also of the absolutely horrific aftermath it had on the warriors who had been blessed by the Darkin Blade. Morgana's eyes were drawn to Aatrox's sword, And how it almost looked.. Alive. How it would ever so slightly twitch and writhe at the slightest movement, and also how it looked hungry. It greatly unnerved her, Knowing that that blade had seen more bloodshed than she could ever hoped to see in the League. The Darkin walked up to the counter, Absolutely towering over Morgana, And looked down. He began to speak, His voice almost unnaturally tranquil for someone who was regarded as the god of war. "Hello, Is this where I order?" Morgana had to snap herself out of her shock induced trance, Forcing a smile and looking up at the dark figure. "N-No actually, You take a seat wherever you want and then we take your order." She tried her hardest to hide her fear of the Darkin, But her voice gave it away. Aatrox didn't seem to care, Nodding. "Thank you, I'm waiting for someone, So could you maybe wait to take my order until he gets here?" The Fallen Angel nods in response to the Darkin's request, Although she couldn't help but wonder.. Who could he be waiting for? "Yes sir. A-And please, As you wait, Feel free to look through our menu. They're at every table." Aatrox smiled warmly at the angel, Nodding and walking over to a table.

Morgana wasted no time in running faster than Master Yi could ever hope to back to the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind her. Pantheon, hearing how the door had been closed, He stopped what he was doing and turned around. "Morgana? Is everything alri-" He, However, Was interrupted by Morgana running at him and holding onto him in a hug, Trembling. The spartan immediately hugged the Angel comfortingly, Making her embrace tighten. "What's wrong? Is Kayle in the shop again?" Asked the Artisan worriedly. Morgana took a moment to answer, But eventually spoke. "... I-It's Aatrox, He's in the shop... " She pulled back a little from Pantheon, Looking him in the eye. "Is that all? Morgana, You only need to fear the Darkin Blade when you're fighting him." Pantheon said in an attempt to reassure the Fallen Angel. "I-I know that, but.. Everything you told me about him, All the bloodshed him and his sword have seen, All the carnage he's caused.. It's just.. It freaks me out. I mean, I'm no angel myself, But that amount of war is enough to make anyone afraid of him." Pantheon cracked a smile under his helmet. "You're no angel, Hm?" Morgana instantly realized what she had just said, Sighing. "You know what I mean, Pantheon.." The Artisan laughed a little upon hearing Morgana's response. "Look, If you'd like, I can handle Aatrox. I'll take his order, bring whatever he orders to him, The works." The Angel smiled, Nodding. "That would be perfect, Panth.." "Glad to hear that. And, Uh, You can stop hugging me now." Morgana looked down, Realizing that she was still holding the Targonian warrior tightly in a hug. She quickly let go, Looking away in order to hide a blush that was creeping up on her cheeks. "There's something that I might have left out, though.. Aatrox says he's waiting for someone." Pantheon raised an eyebrow from under his helmet, Going back to baking Teemo's order. "Who do you think he's waiting for, Morg?" Morgana went back to making the cupcakes that Tristana ordered, Which were almost ready to be put into the Hextech oven that Jayce installed last week. "Well, He's the god of war, Right? Who else likes war as much as he does?" Proposed the fallen angel "Tryndamere? Although, I suppose that he's in the Freljord.. Oh well, We'll find out soon enough."

Aatrox scans his menu with his crimson eyes, He had never really been one to enjoy foods, Always preferring a good battle to a good meal. However, the Darkin was rather surprised to see the amount of targonian dishes listed. Targon was always the place he felt at home the most. The war-like rakkor being his favorite tribe. The Solari were too orderly to wage war like the Rakkor, and the Lunari? Just sad. The Darkin set his menu down, Looking at his blade. It was leaning against the chair he was in, and wasn't moving nearly as much as it normally does. Maybe it was bored, It had been a while since Aatrox fought in battle, Or since he was summoned to the fields of justice. He touched the hilt of his sword, Promising that they would fight again soon. He looked over at the yordles at the table across from him, He knew them both as champions. Teemo looked highly unnerved about The fact that Aatrox was in the shop meant that he was up to something. "Teemo, You aren't going to let the fact that Aatrox wants to eat here ruin our date, Right?" Tristana asked sternly, Sincerely hoping the Swift Scout would answer correctly. "W-What? Of course not Tristy!-" "Don't call me that." Interrupted the gunner. "Sorry, Of course not Tristana. He won't be on my mind again. Only you will." Teemo said with a confident grin, Which Tristana returned with a smile. "Besides, He's just here to eat, right? What harm could come from that?" Tristana said, Looking over at Aatrox and smiling. Aatrox returned the smile with one of his own, Waving with his gauntlet like left hand.  
However, The door opened, and the bell rang. "Brother, It is good to see you once more!" Said a deep, Cajun voice. Tahm Kench had somehow managed to enter the bakery, walking towards the table that Aatrox was at. He turns to the two yordles, Tipping his hat to the small blue gunner as he walked past them. Teemo was understandably appalled.

The Darkin Blade gets out of his chair, Offering a hand to the River King for a handshake. Aatrox, however, Now finds that Tahm is hugging him as best he can. "Brother, It has been far too long since our last meeting! A simple handshake will not do!" The demon said, Aatrox awkwardly patting the River King on the back with his left hand. All the while, Teemo and Tristana are watching in a mix of awe and confusion. Tristana managed to find the situation incredibly funny, With Tahm's hugging of the Darkin Blade catching him off guard. Teemo, On the other hand, Thought that the fact that both Aatrox and Tahm both being in the same place could only mean trouble..  
Eventually, Tahm releases Aatrox from his surprisingly iron grip, And takes a seat at the table the Darkin was at, His chair audibly creaking under his weight. It was a miracle that the chair somehow managed to stay in one piece as it supported the River King. "Say now Brother, Would you be so kind as to pass me a menu?" Aatrox blinked his crimson eyes, Before reaching his gauntlet like left hand over to hand Tahm the menu. "I'm really not sure as to why you couldn't reach it yourself.." The Darkin Blade mutters, Leaning back in his uncomfortable chair. He had no idea as to how other winged champions did it, Perhaps he'd have to ask Kayle sometime.

Opening a menu, Tahm Kench quickly scans through the menu, Nodding his head and grunting out a "Hm." every now and then. "Excuse me, But could I get some service from this establishment?" The Cajun accented catfish says somewhat louder than usual. His voice rings back to the kitchen, And it brings out a certain light purple skinned angel.  
And boy did she regret leaving it.  
Now she had somewhat gotten used to the fact that Aatrox, The god of war, The Darkin Blade was in her bakery. While it was true that he had caused incredible amounts of bloodshed, the possibility that he would start a war while eating some of her And Pantheon's renowned pastries was incredibly low.  
However, The fact that Tahm Kench, The River King was also at the table that Aatrox was at was almost too much for her.  
She had absolutely awful memories of one match she had against the River King. Her summoner decided it would be a good idea to take her top, Despite her numerous protests against the idea. Tahm was her lane opponent, And she initially thought the matchup wouldn't be that bad. Her Dark Bindings and Black Shields should be more than enough to dissuade the King from even trying to kill her.  
Boy was she wrong.  
Tahm was absolutely brutal. Morgana couldn't even stay in lane for more than two minutes without Tahm attempting to kill her again, Though fortunately she didn't die every time he made an attempt, Granted she would always get away when he was just about to land the killing blow. However, He would taunt her mercilessly whenever she just barely managed to escape from a grizzly death at the River King's hands. He didn't hold back, Insulting her wardrobe, Her burnt, Broken wings, The fact that she had died ten times by the twelve minute mark.  
But it took a turn for the worse when he brought up Kayle.  
The moment he mentioned her sister, The fact that she and Kayle would never be able to reconcile their differences, Morgana pretty much gave up on that game. Her team lost, Pretty much because of the fact that Tahm carried his team single handley. She missed work for at least three days after the match. She never told Pantheon why.  
So naturally, She's incredibly nervous about talking to Tahm.

"Ah! Child, Come here, My associate and I would like to order." She couldn't just go back, Too late for that. So she very reluctantly walks up to the table that both the Darkin Blade and River King were sitting at. "Yes, What would you like to order..?" She asks the pair, Just barely able to control her voice so neither Aatrox or Tahm could tell just how upset she was. "I think I'll have the Rakkor style sandwich, Been a while since I had traditional Rakkorian cooking." Aatrox said, Folding his menu up.  
Now it was Tahm's turn.  
"Hm, I do believe I will have a batch of Xer'Sai cookies, Some Ionian dumplings, The Targonian Sol cake, A slice of Bandle City pie, The Void-cupcakes.." Tahm went on for a while, Both Morgana and Aatrox starting at him in disbelief. How could he hope to afford all that food?  
Eventually Tahm stops listing every item on the menu, He says "You know, I do believe I'll just have an extra large order of the Noxian Scones, And a Demacian croissant." Morgana simply looks at the River King, A little bit annoyed that he wasted her time by listing literally everything on the menu. Did he do that just to waste her time?  
The duo hand the Fallen Angel their menus, And she goes back to the kitchen. Pantheon had just finished garnishing Teemo and Tristana's orders. "Morgana, What took you so long? I had to finish these by myse-" He is once again interrupted by Morgana flinging herself onto him in a hug. If this becomes a recurring thing, He had better start manning the desk. "What's wrong? Kayle show up?" the aspect asked, Gently patting Morgana on the back. "I.. I'd rather not talk about it right now, Panth."  
"Was it the fact that Tahm was in the shop?" the spartan said, Taking a look out to the main area of the shop. "... M-Maybe.". With a chuckle, The spartan makes eye contact with the Angel. "You know you could stand to be a little less judgmental, You are a Fallen Angel after all.." Morgana makes a somewhat annoyed face at her friend, Her light purple eyes looking into his glowing ones. "Look, We can lecture me on that later. Right now, We need to get this order out of the way.." She told the Aspect what both Aatrox and Tahm had ordered, And the fact that Tahm decided to list everything on the menu before ordering. "Well, That's certainly a lot of things to make.. If only all things could be solved with a good spear toss." the Aspect joked, Evoking a small laugh from the Angel. "If all things could be solved with a spear toss, I think Kalista would be our go to person for issues. Anyway, Shall we begin?" Morgana asked, Already getting ready. "Just one moment, I need to get this to Teemo and Tristana." With that, The spartan picked up both plates of food in each hand, Effortlessly carrying them out to the yordle couple. 

"Here you are, One batch of Firecracker Cupcakes, And one Targonian Sol cake." He set the foods in front of the yordles, Tristana looking eager to start eating hers. "Oh man, Looks delicious! Thanks Panth!" Tristana said excitedly, Already shoving a cupcake in her mouth.  
Teemo was a little less enthusiastic about his food. Before him stood an imposing sight, A deep blue colored cake, Decorated to look like the stars with a golden crest around the top. It was almost bigger than he was. He had absolutely no idea how he would finish the cake, But, He ordered it..  
"Enjoy your meal." Pantheon said, Turning around to head back to the back room. He happened to overhear a conversation that Tahm and Aatrox were having.  
"Brother, Tell me, How long has it been since you've, How do I put this.. Spent a night with a woman?" Tahm inquired. Aatrox responded by immediately looking shocked at what the River King had just said, Looking around to see if anyone had heard him. "Now is not the place, Tahm..!" the Darkin said in a hushed tone.  
"Aha! So I assume it's been a while then, Brother?" The monstrous siren said, Seemingly not caring that he was asking this in the company of others. "O-Okay, It's been a few years, Are you happy?" Aatrox admitted, Crossing his arms. His sword looked a little upset that it's owner admitted something that personal. "Brother, I understand. If you would ever like to fix that, I happen to know a few people that may be able to help.." Tahm said with a wide, Toothy smile. "T-Tahm!!" Aatrox somewhat yelled, Trying not to draw attention. "Oh, Why did I agree to this.." the Darkin groaned, Resting his face against the table. "Because it has been a few decades since we have spent some time together, Dear friend. I am dreadfully sorry if I have upset you, If you would like, I could pay for the tab for our food." Aatrox looked up at Tahm, Slightly annoyed with his friend. ".. Oh fine. But please, Don't speak of this to anyone." Aatrox begged. And with his trademark deep, Haughty laugh, Tahm said "It's a deal, Brother.".  
Aatrox hoped he wouldn't come to regret this decision later.

Pantheon closed the door behind himself, Somewhat shocked as to what he had just heard. He supposed that even beings as old as Tahm and Aatrox had more primal needs as well. Walking back over to Morgana, He adjusted his helmet. "Alright, Let us begin." He said, Turning the oven on.  
"You were out there for a little while. What was that about?" Morgana inquired, Grabbing a fresh apron.  
"Well, I may have listened in on one of the most unbelievable conversations I've heard in my life.."  
The aspect proceeded to tell Morgana the tale of what had just happened as the two of them made the orders. Morgana was left in a somewhat confused state, And couldn't help but imagine Aatrox in the nude. Well, More nude than he already was. "So you overheard Tahm and Aatrox talking about.."  
"Sex. Yes." Pantheon finished her sentence for her, Chopping the meat for the sandwich that Aatrox had ordered. "huh. Well, Everyone does it I guess.." Morgana said, Going back to rolling the dough for the scones.  
"... So how long has it been for you?" Morgana asked, Though she regretted doing so the moment the words left her mouth.  
"What?"  
"Uh, Nothing." Morgana tried to cover up what she just said, A blush showing on her face. Pantheon took notice of this, Though she turned her face away from him as to hide her red tinged cheeks from the aspect.  
".. If you must know, Morgana, I'd say It's been about.. Oh, I'd say at least four years now.". This one sentence made Morgana freeze momentarily, A chill having just gone up her spine.  
Dear god why did she say that..?  
"G-Good to know, Panth.."

A while passes as the Angel and the Spartan cook the food for Aatrox and Tahm. Roughly a few hours or so, But neither of them were really keeping track of time. Pantheon was far too in the zone, And Morgana was still highly embarrassed about the question she had asked earlier. However, After an insane amount of grueling work, The pair finished the job. Morgana immediately fell back against a wall, Taking her oven mitts off and chucking them into the corner. "A-Alright, It's time to cash in some vacation days.." Morgana said in an attempt at a joke. Pantheon chuckled, So she qualified it as a successful joke.  
"Panth, Could you please take the food to Aatrox and Tahm..? I can't really feel my arms.." "Sure thing, Morgana. Please try not to hurt yourself by sitting in that chair too long." The artisan said with a wink, Before he picked up the platters of food with one hand, And left the kitchen.  
Only to find that Aatrox and Tahm were nowhere in sight.  
Pantheon looked around, It's not like Aatrox and Tahm were hard to spot. One was a seven foot tall black and red Darkin with wings and a sword that looked like it was alive, And the other was a giant catfish demon with a hat and a suit that barely fit him. He noticed that Teemo and Tristana were still there, Teemo looking like he was about to barf as he had made a serious dent in the Sol cake. "Excuse me, But have either of you happened to see where Tahm and Aatrox went?"  
"Oh, Yeah, They left a few minutes ago. Tahm said something about a 'bargain' that he and Aatrox made or something, I don't know." Tristana responded to Pantheon, Who looked a mix of disappointed and angry. "Did they at least leave a tip..?" The spartan asked. "Tahm left something on the table. It's literally right there." Tristana pointed at the table that Tahm and Aatrox were at, The chair that Kench was sitting in warped from his weight. Pantheon rests the platters of freshly made foods on a table nearby, And picks up a note left on the table.

'My dear boy, While I do regret being unable to taste your culinary masterpieces, My associate and I have renewed our friendship because of your establishment. I do sincerely hope to get a taste of your delectable foods upon my next visit, But maybe prepare them a little before my arrival.  
Sincerely, -Tahm Kench.'

Pantheon stared at the note in disbelief.  
They dined and dashed.  
Scratch that, they dashed. Didn't even dine.  
Pantheon turned around, Heading back into the kitchen once more. Morgana was currently in a chair, Hoping that she'll gain some control over her limbs soon. "Well? Do they like the food?" She inquires.  
"They.. Aren't in the building anymore. They left a few minutes ago."  
Morgana's jaw dropped, As a feeling of growing rage built within her. "We spent so long on their food.. I cast so many Black Shields to prevent their food from burning.." She mutters, Somewhat at a loss for words. ".. Well, We got to spend some quality time together. And now we have food to last us a week." Pantheon said in an attempt to reassure the angel, He didn't want her to track down Tahm and Aatrox for revenge.  
Wouldn't be the first time she's hunted down a customer who didn't pay.  
Taking a deep breath, Morgana sighs. She stands up, Her legs able to function properly now. "Well.. It's about time to close up shop. God, We spent so long on their food..!" She says, Groaning in frustration and hitting a wall.  
Pantheon walks back out, Having just heard the bell at the counter ring. Tristana was at the counter, Holding a small sack of gold. "Here, This should cover me and Teemo's food. There's a little something extra in there as well, Should make up for what Tahm and Aatrox did." Nodding in thanks, Pantheon waved the two yordles off. He went into the back room for one final time, Removing his apron and hanging it on the wall next to Morgana's. He went into the break room to find Morgana dressing in her casual clothes, Which consisted of a light indigo shirt, A black overcoat that had room in back for her wings, and a short light indigo skirt. "I think it'll be safe to say that we're never serving either of them again." Morgana said, completely deadpan. "I would have to agree, But banning the river king from a place with food is like trying to keep a voidling away from Malzahar, It ends horribly." Morgana could only agree, She knew what Malz could do when his voidlings were in danger. "Anyway, I put the foods in the fridge, I'm not lugging those back to my place." Morgana said as she walked out of the break room, Pantheon following close behind after he put his armor on. Once the two of them were out of the building, Pantheon flipped the 'We're Open' sign to say 'Closed.'. "Well Panth, I'll see you later." Morgana said, She hugged the Artisan once more to say goodbye, And walked down the afternoon lit streets of Demacia, Pantheon going the opposite direction.

It was safe to say that Morgana would never let either the Darkin Blade or the River King inside her shop ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> And so, It's finally finished.  
> Only took me like, Three months.


End file.
